


Coming Home To You

by MsEerie



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEerie/pseuds/MsEerie
Summary: Dan's been away for so long, his girlfriend cannot wait to see him. Too bad he's coming home with the flu!





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I intended to spend more time on Sick!Dan then ended up happening before I got bored. I just got tied up. If enough people want more, I will maybe write more? I had a whole timeline.

I couldn’t stop fidgeting with my phone. Chris was trying her hardest to distract me – she’d even arranged drinks with the girls, just to get me to live in the moment. But I couldn’t help it. 

I was waiting to hear from Dan. He’d been on tour since March, and it was May now. Today was their last stop on the US leg of the tour, and then they were supposed to be flying back to London. I wasn’t sure what their schedule was, but I was hoping I’d get to see him while he was home.

“Jessa!” Chris exclaimed. “Are you going to drink your wine, or are you going to sit there and stare at your phone?”   
`  
“I’m sorry,” I said. “Here, you take it.” I handed my phone to Chris. “You just have to hand it to me if I get a text.” 

“Fair enough! Ok, ladies, let’s get Jessa’s mind off her distant beau,” Chris said, winking at me.

Lacy leaned forward against the table, wrapping her hand loosely around the stem of her wine glass. “So. This is bitchy, but did ANY of you see the picture Alice posted to Insta last night?”

“Yes!” Mattie said, laughing. “She’s such a slut! I hope Andrew knows she posted that picture – his bottom is the focus!”

“But such a lovely bottom,” Chris said. “I’d love to spend some quality time with it.”

“Ooh, best not let the Mr. hear you talkin’ like that,” Lacy said, swatting Chris’s hand, where her engagement and wedding ring glinted.

Chris just laughed, her tight curls bouncing as she threw her head back. “I can’t help it! I see a nice bottom and I want it! It’s how Josh and I got together!”

“I still haven’t seen evidence of this so called bottom,” I said, flicking my long brown hair over my shoulder. “Pics or it didn’t happen!”

“Oh, I have plenty of pics,” Chris replied, after taking a sip of her wine. “They just aren’t for sharing! The benefits of marriage, girls!”

“You absolute filthy whore,” Mattie said. “Let’s raise a glass to our sluts – Chris who gets hot dicking every night-“

“No!” Chris interrupted, laughing.

“And Jessa, who’s going to have a marvelous romp just as soon as Dan gets home!”

I could feel the heat rise in my face, but I raise my glass all the same, “Let’s not forget our beautiful single girls, who can grab any ass that comes their way – oh, Mattie – that one’s looking at you!”

“Oh, fuck off,” Mattie said. “Besides, I have my own plans for the night.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Alright, alright! Cheers, ladies!” Lacy said, before clinking all of our glasses together.

Just then, my phone buzzed. Chris flipped it over. “Ooh, a text from Kyle! Have you been keeping secrets?”

“No?” I took the phone from her, right as it went off twice more, with texts from both Woody and Will. Everyone in Dan’s band but Dan. That was worrisome.

KYLE  
Hey Jessa, just a heads-up Dans not feeling well. Nearly passed out after the show this afternoon.

WOODY  
Dan’s passed on out on the couch, we don’t want him anymore

WILL  
Dan’s sick.  
Taking him to a dr before flight home  
May be back later  
We’ll keep u in the loop

KYLE  
Don’t worry! Think he just overworked.

I handed the phone to Chris silently, so she could read the messages. How could I not worry? My boyfriend was sick, and there was a literal ocean between us.

“Oh, Jess. I’m sure he’s fine, they just want to double check before they send him on an international flight.” 

Lacy and Mattie both leaned in to see the screen, and Chris handed it off so they could read it better.

“Ok, I can see why you would fret,” Lacy conceded. “But honestly, you know it’s probably just a bug. He’ll be fine.”

“Aaaand,” Mattie said, wiggling her eyebrows again. “Just think – you’ve got a legitimate excuse to be a hot nurse. I’ve got a costume, if you want to borrow it.”

“Mattie!” I exclaimed. 

She cackled. “I do have it! I grabbed it for a party a few years back. It worked well for me.”

“You’re terrible,” I said. “But as appealing as your offer sounds, I genuinely don’t believe that your costume would fit me.” I gestured at my chest, which was…small. Mattie was much more generously endowed. She had breasts, where I had black holes. 

“Ok,” I said, downing the last of my wine. “I’m going to call Dan, and get it from him. And you-“ I pointed to Chris – “Are going to order me another glass of wine.”

“Yes ma’am,” Chris said. “You deal with your man!”

Outside the bar, it was cool, and I shivered as I wrapped my shawl around me. It had been nice when I had left in the morning, so all I had was the wrap I kept in the office. I hadn’t wanted to take it off when I left, and I was grateful for it now, in the chill of early evening.

Dan picked up on the second ring.

“Hey,” he said, drawing it out.

“Hey, sweetheart,” I said. “So I hear you’re not feeling well.”

Dan coughed, clearing his throat. “I’m really fine,” he said.

I smiled. His voice was almost gone. He didn’t even sound well, but he was trying to convince me he was fine. That was a good sign, for Dan.

“Sure, dear. It’s just that – I have a bunch of texts from the guys saying the opposite? Oh, and look – TMZ has this lovely article, ‘Bastille Front Man-“

“I have no clue how they got that,” Dan said. 

“So I made that last one up,” I said. “But really. Woody said you passed out?”

Dan sighed. I leaned back against the brick wall of the building.

“It was only for a moment or so. It was the end of a show, I’m just tired.”

“Mm. And the doctor says?”

“Haven’t been yet. We’re in the waiting room now; I should be up shortly. Not a lot of people here.”

“OK. Call me when you’re done there please?”

“Will do.”

“Ok, quick – before you go – are you guys still flying home tonight?”

“It looks like it. I think we’re still going to make our original flight? I’ll let you know.”

“Please do. Feel better, sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok”

“See you.”

Almost immediately after ending the call, Dan texted me a row of hearts. I about died laughing. That man. Too afraid to tell his girlfriend he loves her when people could hear, so he texts her hearts.

When I got back to the table, there was a beautiful glass of rose waiting for me. “You’re the best,” I said, grabbing my glass. “Now - are we going to order some food to go with all these drinks?”

************************************************************************************

Dan called again just as we were paying the bill, so I handed my card to Chris, and went back outside.

“Hey, love. What’s the prognosis?”

“It’s just the flu,” he said. “We’re driving to the airport now, we’ve got an overnight flight that leaves at 6, and will get us to London around 9am. Can you pick me up?”

“Absolutely. And just bring you back to my place?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” he said. “We were supposed to have a press tour in London, but I think I’m removed from it.” I could hear the voices of the other guys, but it wasn’t clear. “Yeah, so Marta just confirmed that she’s removed me from all obligations until the show on the 22.”

I was surprised. Dan really must not be well if they’re actually giving him a week off.

My silence must have given me away, because he hurried to clarify. “I don’t think we actually have that much going on. Sunday was slated for travel, and Monday was free to recover from jetlag.”

“Mhhm” I said. “Ok, well text me a list of things that you want me to grab from your place, or pick up for when you come home, and put Marta on the phone please.”

“Will do,” he said, and then Marta, their tour manager, was on the line. “Hey Jessa, how’s it going,” she said.

“I’m well,” I replied. Chris had joined me outside, and handed my card back to me. I just tucked it into my back pocket, in lieau of digging for my wallet while on the line. The other two had followed her out, and pecked me quickly on the cheek before waving, and walking away. I blew kisses after them.

“So, I want to know what’s really going on with Dan. The boys all exaggerate, and he downplays everything.”

“He’s ok,” Marta said. “Really. He’s sick, though, and he had a pretty high fever after the show, but he has some medicine in him now, so he’ll be all right. But the doctor said he needed time to recover, and you heard his voice. So he gets a week to rest up, and then he can go out again.”

“Marta, you’re the best,” I said. “I’ll keep an eye on him, you’ll get him back in much better shape.”

She laughed. “Jessa, I am sure you will. Want him to take the phone back?”

“Nah, let him save his voice. I’ll see him tomorrow. Bye, lady.”

Chris was still beside me when I tucked my phone away. 

“What’s the verdict?” she asked, bumping shoulders with me.

“It’s the flu,” I said. “He’s got the week off, so he’s all mine,” I grinned at her.

“Ooh, fun week for you,” she teased. “You get to cuddle up with a germ incubator.”

“A very cute germ incubator,” I sniffed. “Chris, I get a week with him. A whole week. I don’t care that he’s not feeling well – though obviously I wish he was. But a week…”

Chris was cracking up. “You are hilarious,” she said. “Listen, have a good time, and don’t forget to tell the boss you’re working from home all week.”

“I told her that ages ago. She knows when Dan is in town, I can’t come to the office. She’s fine with it as long as my projects are completed.”

“Ooh, living the high life. I’ll see you around, lady!”

“Bye Chris. Love you!”

I set off to prepare for my week taking care of the boy. He hadn’t texted me back yet, but we’d been together for five years now. I know what he wants when he’s ill. 

I swung by the grocery store first – while I kept basics around, it was always good to stock up a bit. After that, I took a cab to Dan’s house. Thankfully, one of his flatmates let me in, as I didn’t have a key. After all the essentials were grabbed, it was back to my house, which needed to be cleaned a bit before Dan got home. I had gotten lazy in his absence.

By the time I finished everything, I was exhausted. I fell asleep on the couch listening to X-Files, my phone clutched in my hand, and set to go off with plenty of time to get me to the airport the next morning.

 

I got a text from Kyle right as I was pulling into the airport. 

KYLE  
Just landed. Dan rlly out of it, think the flight disoriented him. U here?

JESSA  
I’m here. Circling the pickup area. You headed my way?

KYLE  
Yeah. Bringing him right to you, 10 min or so to get through the airport.

JESSA  
You don’t need to grab any luggage?

KYLE   
Most of it got shipped back. Marta said she would cover the rest, more important to get Dan home

JESSA  
Is he really that bad off?

KYLE  
U’ll see

Well, that was foreboding. I dropped my phone back on my lap and continued circling. I could see airport security eyeing me, but what else could I do? I drove in three more complete loops before I saw Dan and Kyle standing outside. I was able to pull up right in front of them, thankfully. Kyle was right Dan did look awful. Kyle all but had to pour him into the car. Once Dan was settled, Kyle handed me two white airsickness bags.

“Here,” he said. “He hasn’t needed them yet, but just in case.” I nodded, and tucked them in the seat pocket next to Dan. 

“Thanks, Kyle. You need a ride home?”

He smiled at me. “Nah, got my own ride on her way now. Just wanted to make sure Dan made it to the car.”

I laughed. “Thanks, Kyle. Hopefully we’ll get a chance to catch up this week, once this one’s feeling a bit better.”

“Hey,” Dan mumbled, turning towards me, “s’not fair…”

“Oh, baby…” I said fondly. 

“Don’t be afraid to call us,” Kyle said.

“I won’t. But you better close that door so we can leave, I can see the security coming over here.”

No sooner then the door was shut was Dan leaning against the window, snoring. He was completely out. The window fogged around his head, forming a halo. It was a sweet sight; the man I loved curled against the window, fast asleep. 

He slept the whole ride home, an entire hour and a half. He didn’t even budge when I parked. Poor boy. He must really be ill. 

I sat in the car a moment after parking, just watching him. Finally, I pulled out my phone and took a quick pic that I sent to all the girls. It was just too cute to not share.  
Then I reached over and put my hand on his thigh.

“Baby,” I said softly. “We’re home.”

He just moaned, and I shook him a little harder. “C’mon, let’s get you upstairs.” I reached into the backseat, drawing out my purse, and his backpack, before getting out and walking around to his side of the car. When I opened his door, he nearly toppled out, and I couldn’t help but laugh. That woke him up, and he blinked up at me.

“We’re home,” I said. “Out of the car.” I reached in a hand to help him out.

Finally, he started moving, and we were able to make it to the elevator, which was thankfully empty. He leaned his head on my shoulder, which seemed rather uncomfortable, since I’m a bit shorter then him. I scratched his hair with my free hand. 

Once we got inside, I dropped our bags and toed off my shoes. Dan made a beeline right for the couch. I sat down on the coffee table in front of him. He really did look awful, all waxy pale skin. Even his hair was wilted, pressed down in strange positions from sleeping in the car.

I reached forward and pushed the hair off his forehead, letting my palm linger. “You’re really warm,” I said. “What was your temperature last?”

“I don’t know,” he said tiredly. “The last was at the doctor’s office, then we were on the plane.”

“Have you taken anything recently?”

“Not since I got on the last flight.”

“Ok,” I said. “I’m going to take your temperature, then you’re going to take whatever medicine you need to, and have a piece of toast. Then shower and bed. Sound good?”

Dan nodded, slumping sideways into the couch cushions. I stood up and ran my fingers through his hair one last time, then went to gather everything up. Once I had the medicine from Dan’s backpack, along with toast, water, and the thermometer, I piled it on a tray and brought it into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table. I sat down next to Dan, and handed him the thermometer. “Under your arm, please.”

He pushed himself up, and pulled off the hoodie he had been wearing, before tucking the thermometer under his shirt. And then he tipped sideways again, this time with his head resting in my lap.

“Comfortable?” I asked. He just smiled up at me. I ran my fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp gently with my nails. He was so warm, I would be surprised if his temperature was anything less than 39. Just then, the thermometer beeped.

I was almost right. 38.9, off by one decimal. Jeez, Dan was definitely sick.

“Ok, you’ve got to sit up for this part. I want you to eat a little of this toast, I don’t think it’s a good idea to take your pills on an empty stomach.

While Dan nibbled at the toast, I read the dosage information on his pills. They were almost all OTC – a cough suppressant, which it didn’t seem like he needed at the moment, an expectorant, which by the sound of his labored breathing he definitely did, and paracetamol. There was also an antiviral that I supposed the label had insisted upon. Knowing Dan, by the time he had admitted to feeling ill enough to go to a doctor, it was too late for the antiviral to work, but we would try it all the same.

I pulled out doses of each medication, and lined them up on the tray, and then I set an alarm on my phone for when he had to take each one again. There was no way I was going to remember on my own.

“Right, into the shower with you I said, as soon as we were safely ensconced in my apartment. “I have clothes laid out for you on the bed, and I’ll throw the ones you’re wearing into the wash.”

Dan nodded, and I herded him into the bathroom. “Not too warm,” I said. “You’re already running a fever, you don’t need to warm up more.” I helped him to pull off the shirt he was wearing, the hoodie already crumpled on the floor. He toed off his shoes, and I knelt to help pull off his pants. 

I paused there, taking a moment to admire his body. There were plenty of reasons I loved Dan, but that physique really was a bonus. My response was almost pavlovian, and I licked my lips without thinking about it.

“Like what you see,” Dan said, a faint smile crinkling his face.

“Of course,” I said. “I really have missed every part of you.” I pulled myself back up on his hipbones, sliding down his black boxer-briefs in the process. Not all the way, but he shoved them down the rest of the way himself, and stepped out.

I pulled open the glass shower door. “Hop in!”

“Are you coming in with me?” 

I bit my lip. I really, really wanted to, but on the other hand, I knew exactly how that would go, and I wasn’t sure Dan really had the energy for it. Well, compromises exist for a reason.

“Start alone – wash a bit of the airplane off you, and I’ll join you to wash your hair. Sound fair?”

“Just my hair?” He pouted at me. 

“Might pay attention to a few other bits, we’ll see. Now, in!”

Once he was in the shower, I headed back to the kitchen. I couldn’t stay in there with him, as much as I wanted to. Well, if I set the water on to boil now, and put the tea bags in the cup, we would have hot water ready when we got out of the shower, and that would give him enough time to wash up a bit.

I leaned against the counter and sighed. It was going to be a rough few days, for sure. But my man was home, and even ill – well. We would see in the shower. 

I quickly divested myself of my clothing, dropping it on the floor and walked back to the bathroom, knocking briefly on the door before letting myself in.

Dan was slumped against the wall of the shower, head tilted up to avoid the spray, as the water sluiced over his chest. The bathroom was steamy, so the water was probably hotter then was good for his fever, but on the other hand the steam would aid his breathing, so I left it alone.

“Still want help washing your hair?” I asked, leaning back on the bathroom door to close it.

He turned to look at me, cracking one eye open, and smiled.

“S’been too long.”

“I can tell,” I said, leering at him. “Hair, first,” I said as I opened the shower door and stepped in. I pulled him back into the spray, pulling his head down so I could reach the top of it, which pressed out bodies quite close together. It felt amazing, having Dan pressed against me after so long, and with how hot he had set the water, I could almost imagine the heat radiating off of him was just the shower. 

But – hair, ok, that was a thing. I pushed a knee between his legs, stepping him backwards and out of the spray and back against the wall. His arms came up around me, pulling me closer to him and crashing our lips together. It really had been too long – even with Dan as sick as he was, our attraction was undeniable. I could feel his hard length trapped between us, and shivered with delight. While orgasms might boost the immune system, I didn’t think Dan had quite enough energy for that, just yet. 

Still, I pressed up and into him, kissing him harder before pulling away to grab the shampoo. I squirted a small amount into my hands and rubbed them together to create lather then I reached up and ran my fingers through Dan’s hair, scratching gently at his scalp.

He moaned, and his fingers clutched at my hips, pulling me yet closer to him. 

“Stop that, or you’re going to end up with soap in your eyes,” I gasped. “Let me wash your hair.”

He grinned at me, and leaned down to nibble at my neck. I took the opportunity to rub the shampoo into the back of his head, covering the last unwashed bits. That was going to have to do, the shower seemed to have reinvigorated Dan and he was…distracting. I pulled him back under the spray, lifting his head off my neck so the shampoo could be fully rinsed off. 

“Alright, out!” I said, switching off the water, and opening the shower door. “Grab a towel and dry off.”

“Bossy!” Dan said, stepping out of the shower. “I can’t believe you lead me on like that.”

I grinned at him, grabbing myself a towel and drying off my hair. “Who said anything about leading anyone on? There’s just more comfortable spots in the house. Dropping my towel, I opened the bathroom door and walked straight to the bedroom, flopping on to the bed.

“Are you coming?” I called out. “Otherwise, I might have to start without you.”

Dan was in the bed in a heartbeat.

 

It certainly hadn’t been the best sex we’d ever had – I was right to get him into the bed before letting him start anything, because immediately after he was out. Poor guy. I doubt he would have even be able to get it up at all had it not been so long. I stroked a hand across his forehead, brushing away the drying strands of hair that clung to him, before pushing myself up and out of bed. It was only one pm, and I still had plenty of things that needed to be done by the end of the day.

I retrieved my outfit from earlier off the floor, and grabbed my laptop. I could at least work in bed next to Dan for a couple of hours, before he had to wake up and take his next dose. I grabbed my phone, too, so I could hear the alarms when they went off. Then I settled back in bed.


End file.
